Gallade
|dexcekalos=067 |evofrom=Kirlia |gen=Generation IV |species=Blade Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.6 m |imheight=5'03" |imweight=114.6 lbs. |metweight=52.0 kg |ability=Steadfast |dw=Justified |body=12 |egg1=Amorphous |color=White |male=100 |evo= }} Gallade (Japanese: エルレイド Erlade) is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is the counterpart to Gardevoir, and an evolved form of Kirlia. Biology Physiology Gallade somewhat shares a resemblance to its female counterpart Gardevoir, but is different in many ways. The "skirt" of its pre-evolved form is now gone, revealing its legs, which are now much wider. The red horns that were on its head have moved down to its chest, like that of Gardevoir, but are much sharper. Its head is also similar to that of a Gardevoir, but it instead has a large gray-blue horn resembling a gladiator helmet. Another notable feature is the blade-like protrusions from its elbows, which Gallade can use as swords. It seems that the sharp protrusions can be extended and retracted when necessary. The shiny version of Gallade has a blue coloring where the original has green, and its "helmet" becomes silver instead of light blue. It also has a slightly purple colored hue. Behaviour Special abilities Gallade have the ability Steadfast, which allows its speed to increase x1.5 if it flinches. Evolution Gallade evolves from a male Kirlia by the use of a Dawn Stone, but a male Kirlia can also evolve into Gardevior at Level 30. Game locations | pokemon=Gallade| diamondpearl=Evolve Kirlia♂| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Kirlia♂| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kirlia♂| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Kirlia♂ (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Gallade| PMD2=Spacial Rift (B1F-B9F)| Ranger2=Altru Building| Rumble=Silent Forest| }} Pokédex entries |border= |name=Gallade |diamond=A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. |pearl=A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. |platinum=When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |heartgold=Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |soulsilver=Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |black=When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |white=When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |black 2=When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |white 2=When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |x=Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |y=A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.}} Sprites |dpspr=Gallade(DP)Sprite.png |ptspr=Gallade(Plt)Sprite.png |hgssspr=Gallade(Plt)Sprite.png |IVback=GalladeBack(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Gallade(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs=Gallade(Plt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs=Gallade(Plt)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks=GalladeBack(DPP)ShinySprite.png |xyspr=Gallade_XY.gif }} Appearances In the manga In the Platinum chapter, Darach owns a Gallade. Anime 's Gallade]] Gallade made its anime debut in "A Grand Fight for Winning", and it made an appearance in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Zoey also has Zoey's Gallade, which she used in her Grand Festival match against Dawn. Trivia *His arms might be samurai swords due to how they look and how Gallade uses them. *In his cry, it sounds as if Gallade is drawing out its blades. *The name "Gallade" has actually existed long before the Pokémon's creation; there is a U.S.-based chemical distribution company called "Gallade Chemical", which started business in the 1960s and has no relations with Nintendo or The Pokémon Company International. *Despite being a -type, it can only learn one -type move (Close Combat) by leveling up. Etymology Gallade's English name is a combination of the words "Gall'ant" and "Bl'ade". It's Japanese name, Erlade, is a combination of the word "Earl" (meaning chieftain) and "bl'ade'". Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon